


I have to slap his wrists very often

by kingstonique



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonique/pseuds/kingstonique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My tumblr prompts in several chapters. I'll keep updating this whenever there are new ones :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handcuffs? How?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just a collection of my mattex tumblr prompts... Enjoy :)

“Alright, everyone! Five minutes until we go back to work!” The Director calls and Jenna blinks into the sun from the bench of the picnic table she’s currently laying on. She stretches like a cat before carefully sitting up and making sure that Clara’s costume doesn’t wrinkle. She’s still busy smoothing out the skirt when a shadow falls over the fabric. When she looks up, Caro stands in front of her. “Jenna, where are Matt and Alex?” Her voice isn’t actually concerned, just a little annoyed and stressed out. Jenna shrugs. “I don’t know…” The producer sighs and types something on her phone before she looks up again. “Could you go look for them please? I have to go back to the set.” Jenna nods and furrows her brows, not really sure how she feels about looking for the two of them when nobody can find them. The whole cast and crew suspects that there is something going on, but nobody has any proof. And she honestly doesn’t feel like being the one that finds out first.

Still, she slowly saunters over to the door to the studios, opening the door to the new TARDIS control room set where people are walking around, but Matt and Alex aren’t there. She checks the small room with the coffee machine and a couple of tables next, and then goes back to the studios, checking her watch every couple of seconds. She is about to just go back to the studio and tell Caro that she couldn’t find them when there is a loud noise coming from the direction behind her, as if someone just dropped something heavy. 

Jenna furrows her brows and takes a couple of steps in that direction. It’s the old control room, the one that Matt used with Karen and Arthur, but with the lights and everything shut off, she didn’t bother to check before. She is sort of glad she didn’t, because she can most definitely hear… voices. Voices as in Alex’s extremely sexy and filthy laugh that sends a shiver down her spine (and she is a straight girl, for god’s sake!) , followed by a sort of whimper that sounds too much like Matt. Jenna clears her throat. “Matt? Alex?” There is a lot of cursing and shuffling going on, something is knocked over again and Jenna thinks that she should just leave when Alex shows up, running a hand through her hair and buttoning up her shirt unabashedly. “Oh, Jenna, we didn’t hear you coming.” “Really?” Jenna bites back a comment about how that is probably because Alex was busy doing that very same thing and just grins instead before she enters the set.

“No, honey, don’t-” It’s already too late, Jenna is closing her eyes as soon as she catches sight of Matt who is handcuffed to the console. Very, very naked that is. “Oh my god!” “Jenna!” Matt yelps and tries unsuccessfully to turn around, even when her eyes are already closed. 

“But.. Handcuffs? How?” 

“The props department isn’t locked during the day.” Alex grins behind her, her voice almost proud. 

“The- um. They want you on set. Right now.” Jenna finally gets out. She isn’t even surprised that she found them that way. Well, she thought that something must be going on, but not exactly in… that way. 

“Tell them we’ll be there in five minutes.” Alex nods and Jenna turns around to leave the set as quickly as possible. Before she can do that, Alex appreciatively looks over Matt still bound to the console and licks her lips. “Actually, make that fifteen.”


	2. Ten Quid

“How can you even eat that, Kaz?” Matt scrunches his face in the most ridiculous way, leaning over to the ginger Scot to suspiciously eye the french fries she is currently dipping in her milk shake. “That is so wrong!” Arthur next to them just grins and shakes his head, squinting in the sunlight as he lays on his back. Karen throws a wrapping paper at his head just when Alex strides over to them. 

Matt looks up immediately, propping himself up on his elbows and ignoring possible grass stains. “Kingston! Do they even let you out in public like that? How many accidents have you caused?” He eyes her rather impressive cleavage pointedly. Alex slaps his shoulder as she sits down in the grass next to him while Karen rolls over and exchanges a knowing look with Arthur. 

“Well, you tripped twice today, so…” Alex grins at Matt who seems extremely flustered for a moment before he can think of a witty answer. Karen laughs in her water bottle. “Get over yourselves! I thought I would actually see the day when the two of you finally admit that you’re-” That is when Matt pushes the water bottle away from her face and she can just catch it before it spills down her shirt. “So mature, are we?” She pouts and turns to Arthur laying next to her instead. Together they watch as Matt and Alex continue their strange mating ritual, which seems to include a lot of slapping on Alex’s part and a lot of blushing on Matt’s. It doesn’t stop him from practically shoving his face down her corset when he leans in to whisper something in her ear.

“10 bucks says they’re shagging like rabbits.” Karen mutters. Arthur shakes his head. “It’s Alex! She wouldn’t let the baby giraffe touch her.” “She so would.” Karen nods and holds out her hand. “Are you sure?”

“Easiest ten quid I ever make.” He takes her hand and shakes it.

—

The next three days sees a lot of driving around New York, filming and trying not to think about that this is technically the last episode, and Karen and Arthur almost forget the bet. That is, until they run into an Alex with messed up hair, only wearing Matt’s shirt, and Matt himself in his trousers with equally ruffled hair when they come to check on them because they are not showing up for a meeting.

Arthur hands Karen the money without another word.


	3. Kinkston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I had to. Sorry, this was prompted by her. Love you Olive :)

Alex pushes some of her hair out of her face, shifting in her chair at the long table and smirks at Matt next to her. She really doesn’t mind talking to her fans, she really enjoys it actually, but it’s literally been ages since she’s seen the stupid idiot next to her, and she just can’t wait-

Her thoughts are interrupted when a picture of herself in pushed in front of her, about the same time as Matt’s hand miraculously finds its way to her knee, and she smiles up at the girl standing in front of the table and biting her lip a little as she tries to swat Matt’s hand away.

“Hello, Sweetie.” She looks at the girl and then smiles. “Nice hair.” They match, only Alex’s is much lighter than the young woman’s, but it’s nice to meet people she shares that trait with anyway. “You- You too.” 

Alex smiles at the enthusiasm and tries to ignore Matt next to her, who is shifting in his seat so he can move his bloody hand up her thigh. Which she really doesn’t want. Well. A big part of her doesn’t.

“Who- Who should I sign it for?”

Great, now she’s starting to repeat the first word of the sentence, too. 

“Olive.” The girl in front of the table says, and then curiously looks in Matt’s direction. Probably because he has that smug grin on his face. Stupid-

She just rolls her eyes at him before she signs the picture and slides it over to Matt. 

“You know, your name does ring a bell somewh-” Alex shakes her head, something in her mind tells her she’s read or seen something fan-related lately, connected to the name Olive, and- oh. “You and your friend sent me that book! That was you, wasn’t it. Oh. It could be the wrong Olive, of course.” She bites her lip and scrunches her nose a little, but Olive’s curls almost bounce a little as her face lights up.

“Yeah. That was us. You did get it, then?”

“‘Course I did.”

“Oi!” Matt interrupts them and shakes his head. “No flirting with fans, Kingston.”

“Thank you so much, darling.” Alex smiles, ignoring Matt’s comment, even though the girl seems to find it rather funny, and then Alex almost chokes when the two of them mutter at the same time-

“jealous?”


	4. Phone call

“…Hello?” Karen runs a hand through her tangled hair when her phone rings, almost jumping off the couch when she suddenly is jolted awake. Whoever is on the other end of the line better had a bloody good reason to call her in the middle of- well, eleven pm. Still.

“Did I wake you?” Matt’s voice is actually concerned, and Karen shakes her head before she remembers that he can’t see it. “No, not- not at all..” She clears her throat and blinks a couple of times.

“Oh, good! Because I just found this very interesting video.” She can practically hear the grin of her idiot best mate and raises her eyebrows. “And what video would that be? Did someone finally catch you and Alex shagging and now you need someone to talk to?” She grins and gets up, making her way over to the kitchen counter. Might just… There is a weird, snorting noise on the other end of the line. Matt doesn’t sound that way.

“Is someone there with you?” Karen asks suspiciously. “No, no”, comes Matt’s quick answer and she’s pretty sure he’s hitting something before he continues to talk. “No, I meant the one where you advertise your wonderful immortal skin and feel so- alive.“ 

Karen groans. Of course he would tease her about that. “That’s just-“

“No wonder you’re not calling me when you’re so busy with all that serious work you’re doing…” Matt teases and she huffs. Despite everything, she misses the baby giraffe. Quite a lot, that is. 

“I was going to, it’s just a lot that’s happening right now and-“

“Hey, I was just kidding.” Karen smiles down the phone when there’s a comfortable moment of silence between them. She can just hear him move around as she fixes herself a cup of tea and then- wait, what is that?

“Matt, are you sure that there’s no one there with you?”

“Mhm, positive!” His voice sounds strangely muffled at first and Karen doesn’t believe a single word.

“Are you having some chick over? Because then I don’t understand why you would call me instead.” She furrows her brows when there are kiss-y noises coming from the other side of the line, but they are definitely not meant for her. “Matt!”

“Stop it! A-” He chuckles and Karen sort of wants to smile and throw up at the same time because he sounds so ridiculously happy.

“Really, who is that?”

“I told you she’d notice!” That’s Matt’s hushed voice again. Ha. As if she couldn’t hear them.

“Now where’s the fun in that, Darling?”

Oh. My. God. Is that-?

“Are you serious?” Karen is already squealing. “I knew it! I knew it, Smith!”

She barely has time to think how rude it is of them to probably have put the phone down just before it gets picked up again. “Hello, mum.”

“Oh my god.”


	5. Catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the wonderful Britt because there was this adorable new picture of Matt and Arthur yesterday :)

“Matt!” He shivers a bit in the leather jacket he’s wearing, it’s really bloody cold for his current location and the time of the year. Still, he has to grin when he sees Darvill standing in front of the coffee shop they had both agreed to, and he waves before he even really reaches him.

“Good to see you, mate.” Arthur fidgets a little awkwardly with his black umbrella before they hug each other for a moment. Matt hasn’t seen Karen yet while he’s been here, because apparently she’s incredibly busy. This is the first time he sees Darvill in months. Kingston… Kingston is a different story anyway.

“You too!” He is rather abruptly brought back to reality when Arthur eyes the beanie he’s wearing rather suspiciously and sighs. “So it is true.” 

“What is?” Matt asks and gives Arthur his best broody Doctor-look. “They made you cut your hair!”

“Arthur, it’s Ryan Gosling. Of course you would cut your hair when he asks you to.” They’re still standing under the umbrella outside, both smiling and obviously happy to see each other. It’s not every day he sees the people he’s worked with for years, after all.

“I suppose…” Arthur scratches his beard in thought, which just makes Matt grin before the next question is fired.

“How’s the moonhead?”

“I thought you’d know!” Matt teases him and Arthur rolls his eyes. “Haven’t seen her yet- If she still remains under the living, that is.” For a moment, they both laugh because of course they have seen Kazza’s “commercials” on The Nerdists and teased her endlessly about it via text.

“I’m gonna meet up with her and Alex while I’m over here, actually.” Arthur narrows his eyes a little when Matt nervously chews on his lip at that. “What, are you telling me that you haven’t seen Alex since you have been here? I thought you two were-“

“Darvill!” Matt looks around, bumbling and sputtering and blushing like the five year old he is before he looks up at the sky, then back at Arthur and points up at the dark clouds.

“Oh, look, it’s raining, better go inside.”

“You’re English, mate!” Arthur calls after him before he sighs and follows Matt through the glass door inside. They have a lot of catching up to do.


	6. Candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker

"See, Kingston?" Matt’s smirk is smug and lopsided as always. "I told you I could hold my liquor." Alex, who is currently perched on a barstool next to his, pats his arm a little too patronizingly for his taste. 

"Yes, darling. I think we should-" She glances at the watch on her wrist and furrows her brows when she thinks about having to get up at six in the morning the next day. "Just one more." The ridiculous giraffe baby next to her frowns and pouts a little at her. "You never even come out with us."

"That is because I am twenty years older than you and Jenna." Is Alex’s smooth reply, and she takes another sip of the rather large drink in front of her- even though it is the first one. And the only one. She has to admit that it is quite strong, though. 

"That is not a reason." Matt shakes his head, and he wishes that he would find better arguments, but as unfair as it is, it seems like the Kingston can really hold her alcohol a bit better than he’s able to, because he starts to notice things he really shouldn’t pay attention to. Like how the heel of Alex’s shoe rests against his chair, about two inches away from his legs, or how she keeps twisting the glass in her fingers that make him stare at her hands in an utterly unashamed manner. 

"No?" Alex sighs a little when Matt doesn’t approve of her argument, and she tilts her head a little and brushes back her curls and pretends not to notice when she catches Matt staring at her.

"Fine." She gives in, and packs that sultry smile in an innocent shrug so he won’t be too cocky about it. It’s all hidden cards between them. She doesn’t particularly mind. 

"Just one."

That “one” turns out to be a shot, and then Alex says that you can’t just have one shot, and Matt laughs and somehow has his hand in her hair after the next two tiny glasses, and her foot in the red heels ends up openly brushing up and down his leg. He giggles a bit and buries his face in the crook of her neck. She laughs and moves her hand to his hair, knowing that she probably is giving him a brilliant view down her shirt right now.

"Are you drunk, darling?" Alex asks in a voice that is a little too breathless and amused to be considered completely sober. 

"Only a little." Matt mutters back, and then nuzzles his nose in her hair before he adds- "Not sure on what, though."

Alex doesn’t have the decency to blush.


End file.
